A Virus designed for Max
by Darkcaptain-63
Summary: Max gets infected with a killer virus by Brigid. This virus has a mind of its own and will kill Max anywhere between 2 to 4 days. How will Max live her life to the fullest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm pretty new to this whole site but I though of a brilliant story and had to share it. This is my first story on Maximum Ride and I hope, hope to God, u guys like it hehe :b enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, that pleasure goes to James Patterson.

Chpt1

Max' POV

I looked into his eyes. Their wild green swirls sending a comforting sense tingling through me despite my-our surroundings. I saw in that moment all I needed, all that was essential to get me through this.

In that moment when Fang said "I love you Max."

My heart fluttered and skipped a few beats. I wanted to run into his arms and not away from him for once in my stupid life. I wanted his body near to me, warming my shaking frame-And we were so close to each other as well. Fang was right there, I could hear him breathing (but only because of my DNA)- but we were so close.

And it sucked. Yup, it sucked like all the smelly tuna in this world that we were so close and yet so far. Ironic, huh? There was a twelve inch wall of glass between us. And to my left it was the only barrier between Fang and i.

Normally I would have busted through the glass ASAP… no more than normally I wouldn't be in this prison cell. BUT I was and on top of that, I was weak.

Not the 'oh I'm so helpless' damsel in distress stuff. I hadn't eaten anything in about a week or so. None of us, my flock, would go for more than lets say five hours without food, except Angel, but she's just 'special'. But its only natural for us that is cause I mean we eat a lot, (as u already know)!

So I was weak, I'm surprised I wasn't dead by now cause I mean a whole bloody weak without food. But I was still breathing by some miracle and for that I was so glad.

I was also glad that my flock was safe. They were out on vacation with my mom while Fang and I were supposed to be going to some extra college classes to prepare us for writing some exam, SEAT or SAT I think it is. Supposed to be a big thing. I was totally against it, I mean who the hell needs school anyways, it's just a long hard drag. But Jeb that bastard had suggested it to my mom and well when Moms' make up their mind, their minds made up.

So now, I'm staring at Fang, the same way I've been for the past hours. And he's returning the same desire that's building up and I'd so love more than anything to rip of these chains hooked conveniently ate my legs and walk right out of my cell and kiss him.

I wanted to throw my arms around his neck. I wanted to press my lips to his and I needed feel his lips wrestling back. I needed to hear that husky growl that would escape his chest when our bodies would press closer and closer together and I wanted to be no millimetres apart uttered those three words that stole my breath and made me go stupid.

I wanted to be in his arms when he told me he loved me.

But of course, life is a Bitch.

And my life was being screwed over by a Bitch. In particular an extra preppy red headed mother***king bitch.

Guess who?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

A/N: I got bored. Thanks so much for reviewing :D u guys made my day (even though it was only like 2 of u guys!) So have no fear, ill upload another chptr soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters used.

Dr. Brigid!

There isn't enough words in my vocabulary to describe the things I planned to do to this double crossing shanky son of a bitch.

When I first met Doctor Wonderfully Red, she was, well she seemed pleasant but as I've told you guys before, I hated her. H-A-T-E with a passion. She always had her eye on Fang. Always laughing, "hehe." She was always like, "Fang look I'm so young and smart." "Fang look my hair is so red and bouncy." "Fang over here." Fang this Fang that. Ahh!

She was a thief who loved _my_ Fang. And she kept trying to steal him away from me. She had even tried to make a deal with him to ditch me and be free but of course Fang would stick with my through hell and back.

So now we were locked in some prison that whoever Dr. Wonderful was suspected to be working for had us starving in. Starving!

Naturally I was trained to calculate the nearest and best escape plan. But all those plans incorporated a certain amount of avian strength which I didn't have right now.

I looked at Fang again. The same lustful look looking back at me. How had we come to this?

Fang was my best friend. I'd always seen him that way. Even when we started looking after the flock. I was the team leader and Fang was my supportive roots. But what I hadn't suspected was Fang, my most supportive member of my flack- my family would have feeling for me.

And what I didn't expect more than the million hit-men on our asses daily was having feelings for him in return. Voice-'_it was meant to happen Max'._ Of course it was voice, stop interjecting, this is my story. Voice-'_I'm just pointing out that it was going to happen, it was destiny. Don't act so surprised Max'._

'Voice', I called aloud in my mind. 'Remember when we had this conversation a while ago? Do you remember what you told me?'

Voice-_'I simply said that the heart does things the brain doesn't understand.'_

'I wasn't talking about that but thanks a bunch for bringing it up. But do you remember what I told you after that?'

Voice –_'That information seems to elude me'._

'That's because I told you to shut up!'

God I hate that voice, especially when he's right. I realised I loved Fang since our cages were next to each other in the 'school'. And the only reason I ran in the cave (BK2 I think) was because I didn't understand…

God I hate emotions, such a god damned waste of time.

Suddenly Fang's posture tensed. His eyes narrowed and I could see his eyes were hard and fixed dangerously on something behind me. Voice-_'Max, if you can't escape, brace yourself.'_

I turned slowly not sure if I wanted to see what had caused his drastic expression change in Fang's face or the Voice's wonderful advice.

About ten M-Geeks filed into the room. Not good.

"Maximum Ride" said the stupid metal clacker. "Come with us, Dr. Brigid would like your company." I didn't move, No way in hell would I go see what that woman/ sank wanted. Especially since I no longer trusted one strand of that cursed red hair. Not after the entire flock had risked their lives for her stupid air shows.

Voice-_'Get yourself ready Maximum.'_

"Come now Maximum Ride," said the metal monstrosity. God, they sounded so stupid, the same metallic tone. Practically sounding like 'I'm an aluminium brainless drone (evil robotic laugh).'

So I didn't move I kept my eyes on Fang the only person I wanted to look at.

I never noticed how hot he looked. Okay, that's a lie, I've noticed his board, extra muscular chest, it just didn't seem as attractive then.

Voice-_'Max, let's not get carried away now.'_ No voice, let's.

I studied Fang's bare upper body. I could easily make out the different muscles. They were so emphasised by the sweat that was dripping of the swells and toned muscles that I could see as he wasn't wearing at shirt. I could imagine myself drooling over his build from his neck down to that sexy 'v' at his hips.

"Maximum Ride," the M-Geek said again.

'Not now. God, I'm fantasizing!'

"Maximum Ride!" he said again. But I didn't budge. What did he expect? That I'd come willingly and accept whatever Dr. Stupendous terms were?

Voice-_'Max, come on your not prepared.'_

"Maximum Ride!" He said again. I shook with rage, they look my name. Everyone loves my freaking name.

"Max!" Fang yelled. That's when I felt it, a sharp jab to my forehead probably from the back of the M-Geeks' elbow.

I felt a warm liquid wetting my hair that probably had a million knots. Then the dull grey of the walls flashed looking almost white, so not good. I saw drops of red running across my vision and a sudden spill of dizziness. I looked up one last time reaching for the comfort of Fang one last time only to see him a mixture of enraged, worried, scared to death and ready, willing to kill anything within a five mile radius.

Oh dear God, this wasn't good.

Fang kept banging on the glass; I saw it crack a few times. He kept banging, I could hear his fist continue relentless.

So he kept banging and I kept seeing white and then, I saw nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

A/N: Okay, thanks for reviewing, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

When I did open my eyes, besides wanting to puke I felt the instant need to shut them again. All I saw was red, Dr. Stupendous red.

"Why can't you ever come nicely?" She asked. What a stupid, stupid question.

She tapped me with something cold when I spat at her in response. It was a tazer, and thankfully for her sake, she was too careless to notice it wasn't on. And plus if she did taze me I would have knocked her start back to hell. I'm not some animal, I'm a mutant bird freak and that deserves a certain amount of respect.

"Okay, let's skip the rest of your torture, it's not that it isn't fun, your just kinda noisy." She said in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"What do you mean rest?" I demanded.

"Momentary amnesia caused by the constant jolts outputted to the shaft of her spine." The M-Geek that held my arms said.

"Your weapon is none responsive now ma'ma." Dr. Bridge looked down at her tazer frowning.

"It needs a new battery doctor," another metal doof explained.

That evil bitch! She used up the entire battery on me. I looked at myself and desperately tired to move my muscles just to make sure they were still there and working. After all I'd need to have the energy to kick ass.

A fiery tinge at my neck made me jump and shriek. That's when I noticed my voice was horse, from screaming?

Another electric sensation jolting through me forced my back to arch and I screamed with pain until my voice broke. Honestly, I'd rather of fainted like you normal humans would under this shit.

A third sharp pulse hit me. And I concentrated on using all my will power to keep in the screams and deny Dr. Stupendous the satisfaction, but again it was no good. But before I could feel a fourth or fifth sensation I hear a noise. Something making a louder noise than my torture. It was almost like a constant banging. _Thud! Thud!_ I looked around tyring to focus my senses.

I was Fang. I'm guessing I was in the cell that was across the hall from his.

Another sharp sting and I screamed just as loudly and pain stricken as before. And comfortingly enough I could hear Fang's continued fighting with his cell wall. I sort of sighed for relief when my lungs reached for their next breath. Fang was coming for me; this would all be over soon.

"They're surrounding our perimeter!" A drone informed the doctor.

"Okay, let's just do this." She huffed like a two-year-old imp. "No more fun."

"Fun!" I gasped. I leapt for her, her throat in particular. But my attempt didn't reach far, another M-Geek had pulled my feet and I crashed face down on the floor, but of course not before I punched that bitch in her nose.

"Give me that I.V," she called. "And had over the needle head for the injection."

I struggled to get up. Throwing of M-Geek after stinking M-Geek when they came at me.

"Okay, hold still Max darling."

Voice-_Maximum you can't let her inject you. Get away from there, run._

Well duh, but how?

Dr. Bridge walked towards me. I had to get away from her, sick twisted bitch. But I couldn't move, I was pinned down under the metal drones.

"Right her," she motioned to the vile in her hand. "Is enough contagion to kill you in a few hours." She said beginning her whole psycho speech. I was completely ignoring her and continued to wrestle. I punched the M-Geek in the shaft of his leg and his knee buckled. Violently I poked a whole in the back of his knee socket and fished for his wiring. I ripped them out.

Jumping up I slammed my foot in the third M-Geek that pooped up and again tired that wonderful advice, _running._

"You see darling Max, these bacterial cells, they have a mind of their own. So once I inject you and you become infected the system can't be reversed." She said continuing to make her way towards me, but I blatantly ignored her and kept smashing the M-Geeks anyway I could.

"All the cells in here will kill you anywhere between three hours to two days. And what's best is that you won't know your time's up until you here the signs." She laughed and put on a cynical smile. I could so imagine her saying 'Why so serious'.

"Come on Maxi darling, you at least have to ask the why." Oh, is this a rhetorical question.?

"Because you're a self absorbed bastard and you are the soul definition of a man stealing bitch!" I guessed. And I would say that I was pretty much on target.

"Ha, that's funny. I could have sworn you called me a man staler. Of course you are referring to Fang. But max darling I was there for his creation. So I saw him first."

"What!" I screamed and dodged her attempt to stab me with the needle.

"Oh never mind, he'll come back to me. Then together we can continue to hunt down the rest of the 'Save the world' enthusiast. My superiors will be so proud." She giggled.

I couldn't take her shit anymore. Her retarded little stammers of self-justifications. So I punched. Square smack in the stomach but only managing to knock around a few ribs. She started to cough up blood.

I pulled my arm back fast, but Dr. Bridge wouldn't let it go. She stuck her needle in smiling. _Shit!_

Voice-_oh no Max! This isn't good._

Yuh think?! Naturally I kicked her; I mean she had just signed my death certificate. I let my feet make satisfying contact and her frame cracked along with impact when her hit the opposite wall.

I frantically pulled out the needle. And I wasn't sure how much of the ingredients got into me. I waited for the voice's clarification, and he solemnly stated that I'd have two to four days to live. And so, my world went deaf. I crushed the vile under my foot, cursing loudly. No one would know how long I had; no one would know that I was going to die.

When the first tear streamed down my face the bricks of the wall fell simultaneously.

"Max!" he screamed, that perfect voice echoing of my hollow surroundings. "Thank God your alive. I swear, if they'd done anything to you they'd be beyond dead." Ah, it was so comforting knowing that someone would be avenging my death.

"I'm okay Fang, really," I lied. "I'm just super hungry." I said falling in to his embrace. I slid to the floor with his arms around me.

Seconds later there was an ear-shattering explosion to the south of the building. Then the sweetest voice in my head. "Max are you alright."

'I'm fine,' I thought. 'Thanks for finally coming.'

"Yeah don't worry about it, I missed you to. It gets knida boring without you guys anyway." Angel said.

'Tell gazy not to blow up anything', I thought feeling another quake.

"Iggy says you guys should move."

"Time to go!" I said. Fang stood up quickly, grabbed me by the hand and took me out of the cell. We past a few doors and hallways then just in time we met a patio.

I barely had time to stretch my wings when the explosion sent us air born.

"Sorry!" The Gasman yelled.

"Yeah yeah we'll discuss this at home!" Fang shouted back.

He looked down at me smiling that smug smile I loved so much. And I relaxed, for the first time in a week and a half I really felt like everything would be fine and that I was safe. (Of course everything isn't fine but I just like to lie to myself, I really good at that ^_^)

Then I must of let myself relax too much cause my wings buckled and stopped flapping. In an instant I was falling, falling fast towards the burning rubble.

Voice-_Oh thanks Gazzy._

A/N: hope u'll like it.  plz send reviews criticism is always welcomed


End file.
